


A Love So Little

by Kuro_aki_ryuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter!, Multi, Sort Of, other people i guess..., slow updates!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_aki_ryuu/pseuds/Kuro_aki_ryuu
Summary: This is a Drarry love story.After a devastatingly cute accident in Transfiguration class, Draco (who's had a crush on Potter since the second year) becomes responsible for little Harry. However, when the truth comes to light about Harry's past will Draco be able to let him be taken back to his family on Dumbledore's orders?Harry's past will be different from the books in several ways - mostly the Voldemort attack. I think...All ownership of Harry Potter goes to J.K. Rowling.





	1. A Devastatingly Cute Accident

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Italics - thoughts. Also, this will be nothing like the books after 5th year. They are in Sixth year (so they're 16).

Harry POV

Cries of alarm and shouts of anger were tossed at me as I rushed past unsuspecting students in the halls. Dammit! I'm going to be late for Transfiguration...again! I promised 'Mione that I wouldn't be late anymore. My feet pounded across the floor quicker than I thought possible.

As I neared the door, I could hear voices. The lesson started... I stopped in front of the slightly cracked doorway and tried to calm my harsh panting. When my breathing seemed to ease, I pushed the door open and stepped in quietly.

Draco POV

I glanced back at the door when Professor McGonagall stopped talking. I winced internally at the look of disappointment on her face. It was understandable, though confusing. Potter wasn't ordinarily late to classes, but this week alone he had missed being on time to seven classes - and it was only Tuesday morning.

"Mr. Potter, I do not appreciate tardiness of any sort." She held up her hand solemnly when he tried to speak. "I do not want to hear your excuses. Go sit next to Mr. Malfoy."

I put on the signature Malfoy scowl when he nodded in a sigh before he quickly hurried over an sat down. I opened my mouth to comment on his lateness but stopped myself when I noticed the dark circles marking the underside of his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. I turned away from him when McGonagall started lecturing about the importance of the instructions.

"I need you all to be extremely careful when performing this spell. The spell is de-aging, but depending on how long you hold your wand you could cause disastrous results for the animal you'll be working with. I am only allowing you to swish and hold for three seconds. Each second will have taken a year off. The effects should only last a few hours; however, the spell's effects affect a human differently. While the enchantment does work on humans, each second will take two years off instead of one. The potion to turn a human to their original state takes several months to complete and often takes a while to take effect. Do NOT hit your fellow students with the spell. As soon as you are done with the spell, you and your partner can leave.

"Now I will assign partners...

"Miss Granger, and Miss Parkinson

"Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Zabini,

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter..."

I zoned out after I heard who my partner was to be. Potter. Fantastic. Just who I thought. I stood up along with Potter and the rest of the class as we were handed a cage with an animal in it. The top of the cage was lifted away, and I leaned over to see what animal we received. My head crashed into Potter's.

Clutching my head, I turned my darkening glare at Potter. "Can you not do anything without causing your head to swell up even more?"

He glared at me whilst rubbing his head. "You mean like your ego?"

"...no," I replied coolly. My scowl returned. "I meant like your lack of intelligence."

His face darkened in anger as his mouth opened in retort, but McGonagall stopped him. "I do hope you're arguing about who's going first." Her stern lips frowned deeply before she turned around slowly. "I would hate for you two to share another detention together. Wouldn't you?"

I grumbled under my breath before I nodded once. Potter turned towards me after Professor McGonagall walked away and out of the class briefly when Dumbledore summoned her.

"I'm going first. So take the thing out already."

Potter glowered at me and picked up the small animal. His face paled several shades when he laid eyes on the creature he was holding. He swallowed thickly and held the animal out. I looked from him to the animal and tried not to laugh at the expression of fear on his face.

"Potter...it's a pigeon."

"Yeah. I know."

I snorted. "You own a bird. Why do you look like..." I couldn't help it. A small chuckle fell from my lips. His glare darkened.

"Will you just do the spell already?" He practically hissed the words out; it was like he couldn't bear the motion of them being in his mouth.

I collected myself; nodding at his request to hurry. I wanted to leave the class early too. Composing my face to its usual neutral position, I lifted my wand and started the spell. Potter held the bird still; eyes squeezed tight, wholly frozen until I had finished.

"I'm done."

He peeled his eyes open deliberately and glanced at his hands. A small pearl-shaded egg was settled in his hands. I felt my heart jump to my throat when he beamed at the egg. Dammit. Don't smile. He snapped his eyes up to me.

"You got it on your first try!"

A satisfied smirk filled my face. "But of course." I kept my gaze on him as he put the egg into the cage.

".....and then we can part ways."

Huh? Shit, he was talking. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you over the terrifying pigeon."

He scowled. "Shut up, Malfoy. I was asking if you could pick up the other bird-"

"So you can do the spell, and we can leave." I interrupted while turning around to swipe the bird from the cage.

A loud, high pitched shriek made me drop the pigeon. Both Potter and I were staring at the girl who screamed. The animal she and her partner were working with was running around the room wildly...the boy trying to hit it with the spell we were learning.

My jaw dropped. Great Merlin! Was he insane?! He might hit some- The animal jumped onto Potter, and the boy shouted the spell and held his position for way longer than three seconds as the beam came rushing towards the creature and Potter at a frightening speed. The class went white and gasped in horror as the animal jumped from Potter's arms at the last second. The beam hit him and the room filled with smoke. McGonagall came in at that moment.

"What is going on?!" She quickly made the smoke vanish. She tried to gather the attention of the class, but everyone was staring at the bundle of clothes where Potter originally stood.

McGonagall opened her mouth to ask more questions but never had the chance to. Her jaw stayed dropped when her gaze landed on the clothes pile.

"P-professor? I didn't mean to-"

McGonagall snapped her lips shut tighter than a vice. "Detention with me for the rest of your time at Hogwarts, Mr. Evergreen. Class is dismissed." She hurried over to the jumble of clothes but froze along with the class when they shifted.

A tiny mop of curly black hair popped out of the pile with a soft gasp for breath. The glasses that were on the little tykes face fell off to reveal his soft doe-like eyes. Only they were different from what everyone expected.

I choked on any air that entered my lungs. Heterochromia Iridum. One of his eyes was the same deep emerald green Potter had always had; the other was like looking at fire. While everyone was staring at him in wonder, I noticed that the eyes of "strangers" were scaring him. Little Potter's eyes filled, and everyone flinched when a big, wet tear fell from his doe-like eyes. His breathing hitched and he started to sob.


	2. The New Charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Most of the book will be in Draco's POV, if it's in Harry's POV it will be rare and short, but it will happen. There will also be other character's POVs later. Enjoy reading!

All my instincts were put into overdrive as I knelt down. I turned around and motioned for the rest of the class to do the same. Shock made them move. I smirked slightly secretively before turning back to the little tyke known as Harry Potter.

"Hey." I reached out and stroked his mop of curls gently. "You're okay. You're okay." I kept repeating my mantra in an effort to calm him. Eventually, his loud sobs shifted into quiet sniffles. He studied his surrounding slowly, his face contorting into a look of confusion when he didn't recognize the room. He hummed softly, and his breathing hiccuped slightly when he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for.

"Mmm..." He fixed his tear-filled gaze to me. He seemed content to stay in the clothes and squirmed to get more comfortable. I lifted my hand, but his eyes widened when he felt the weight on his head disappear. Before I could even react to his eyes, Potter slapped his tiny hands onto my hand and held it tightly to his head. "No..."

"Malfoy! Let him be already!" The Weasel shouted from his seat as he glared at me.

"I'm not doing anything, Weasel. He's the one holding my hand on his head!"

"Stop yelling!" McGonagall silenced the class. She sighed quietly. "Class is dismissed. Please leave quietly and calmly."

I started to protest. "But-"

"Mr. Malfoy, you may stay. Everyone else, leave immediately."

"Wait! What about us?! We're his best friends." The Weasel was almost as red as his hair.

Granger elbowed him to silence him, but Blaise and Pansy felt the same as the Weasel. They didn't want to leave until they knew what was happening.

McGonagall sighed and nodded her consent. "But everyone else must leave."

I felt my shoulders relax as the tension in the room lessened. Then the Weasel charged over...only to have Blaise headlock him. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Let me go!"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Why don't you slow your roll. You're scaring your best friend."

We all looked over to Potter. His eyes had filled again, and he was peering up at him through wet eyelashes. I couldn't help myself and pulled him into my lap with his T-shirt still on him, then let my gaze wander to the Professor when he relaxed.

"I've contacted Professor Snape, and he's on his way over." She faced away from my group of friends and enemies and studied me. "Well, seeing as he seems to like you, Mr. Malfoy, you will be in charge of Mr. Potter until the potion is brewed."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"As sad and annoyed as I am to agree, I do agree with McGonagall."

Everyone swiveled around, noticing Snape for the first time. His eyebrow rose to impressive heights. "Don't gawk. Just because you noticed the giant shadow behind you doesn't mean-"

"Severus." McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "Don't finish that sentence."

Snape's mouth twisted into a scowl. "So what happened to Potter this time?"

"Mm! No Pottah!"

The group and I stared at the boy. He was glaring, well trying to, at Snape. Granger knelt down next to me.

"Of course. Sorry. What might your name be then?"

Potter simply stared at her before turning and snuggling into my chest, refusing to reply to her question. My face heated to a furious red.

The Weasel appeared to have blown a fuse when Potter snuggled into me. "Maaallllfoooy! Release him!"

My eyes narrowed. "I. Am. Not. Doing. Anything." I pointed to the tot in my lap. "He is." Twirling my head around in the most exaggerated way, I returned my focus to the bi-eye colored child. He was frowning slightly.

"Oo you?"

I blinked once. Twice. "What?" I looked up for help. Blaise held sympathy in his eyes and helped me stand up.

"He's asking you for your name?" He whispered loudly while pointedly motioning to the rest of our "fun" little group.

Oh... I faced the boy in my arms.

Harry POV

When I awoke from my nap, I was not at home. There were a bunch of big people. They were yelling, and I couldn't see mummy. I started to cry, cuz' mummy comes when I cry, but someone else came over. He began to stroke my head like mummy does and talked to me in a gentle voice.

I looked up at him. Most of the big people left earlier, but I still didn't know who all these big people are.

A lady with poofy, brown hair was asking me my name. Nope. Don't like you. Mummy says not to talk to scary people.

But...I do want to know his name.

"Oo you?"

He stared at me for a moment. Then the boy next to him helped him stand up. Now they weren't so big! He turned towards me again.

"My name's Draco."

I grinned. "Hi, my Dray!"

The red-haired boy covered his mouth and laughed. Dray's face was pink, and he yelled at the red-haired boy. Then the other strangers started giving me their names.

The poofy-haired lady went first. "Hi, I'm Hermione." She turned around and pointed to the red hair boy. "That's Ron, and we're your best friends."

I frowned. "No, you no'! My Dray is mine!"

Dray covered his face as the pink on his face turned bright red. I patted his face to make his hand come off. "Ron" glared at him, so I stuck my tongue out at him. Don't like him much, he's mean to my Dray. 'Mione is nice though.

"I'm Blaise, and that's Pansy." The boy next to my Dray pointed to himself than the girl. I frowned again. She was looking at my dray funny.

I turned and swung my arms around my Dray's neck so I could whisper into his ear. "Don' wike her."

My Dray chuckled. "Why not?"

"Shwe wooks funny. Wike a fwog." I giggled at her. She was red and poofed her cheeks. I laughed. Now she really did look like a frog!

Draco POV

I couldn't hide my smile when little Potter laughed at his own joke. I snorted when Pansy puffed up her cheeks in anger. Soon the others were trying to not laugh. Blaise had turned his head away and covered his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. Granger was elbowing the Weasel who just laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks in mirth.

"Now that we've all had a moment of mirth," Snape interjected with gleaming eyes. "We should take Mr. Potter to Pomfrey for a quick check-up."

I nodded and glanced down at Potter. He was pouting.

"Mm....no Pottah!" His shoulders were shaking with anger.

I stroked his back to calm him. "Then what is your name?"

He looked at me for a moment. "...Hadri."

I seem to be obtaining a lot of shocking news today. I keep blinking. "Hadri?"

He nodded. "'adrian 'Nake."

As soon as the words hurdled over his tongue, Snape paled. When everyone realized what Snape and I had heard, they went paler than ice.

"Professor Snape?" Blaise asked slowly.

The boy in my arms bounced and smiled. "Yup! Hadrian Snape." He popped the 'p' in 'Snape.'

"Bring him to Pomfrey's now." McGonagall carried a fearful face and exchanged it with Snape. He nodded.

I glanced over to my friends as I was pushed out the door with Pot- Hadrian. But wait, if this wasn't Potter; who was in class earlier? Potter or...what happened in class?


	3. Potter is who now?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooooo....I decided to make more of the story in 3rd-ish person (as you will see later in this chapter) instead of simply 1st person as I have more practice in writing it. So the story will still be in Draco's POV but in third person. Sorry if it's a little confusing! Please enjoy reading the next chapter!

Draco POV

Snape knocked on the infirmary door with a soft thud. We waited outside the door for a moment until Madame Pomfrey opened the door, noticed us, narrowed her eyes slightly, shook her head, and ushered us inside with all due haste.

"Severus-"

"Madame Pomfrey, I need you to conduct a quick check-up on Potter. It seems there was an accident in Transfiguration." Snape said in a quiet rushed voice. He glanced back at us. "Not that I'm surprised in the slightest."

McGonagall smacked his arm with a glare. "Behave Severus." She turned to Pomfrey as her eyes sobered. "I will be back momentarily with Severus. We will be acquiescing to the Headmaster. Make sure the 'Trios' behave themselves until we return."

Pomfrey simply nodded, and we all watched silently as they left. Then Madame Pomfrey swiveled around abruptly. "Mr. Malfoy, would you set Mr. Potter down on one of the beds. Everyone else, please stand away from the bed so that I can conduct the physical."

Potter-Hadrian's face squinched into a frown. "Me no' Pottah! Me Hadwi!"

I proceeded to roll my eyes and nod at the toddler. "Yes, of course." I knelt slightly and set him down on the infirmary bed, he squirmed and tried to put himself back into my arms. Sighing quietly, I spoke in a soft tone that (hopefully) only he would hear. "Listen, I need you to stay very still. Madame Pomfrey is going to do a check-up on you - to see if you're healthy. Okay?"

Pot-Harry's frown only became more pronounced. "Oo weavin' me?" His eyes widened at his sudden epiphany and flooded with salty, wet waterworks as his lower lip began to tremble.

I suppressed the urge to roll my silver eyes and groan. Barely. "No, I'm staying right here." I exhaled loudly before I wrapped my arms around him and sat him in my lap. I glanced at Pomfrey with a look of helplessness.

Her face contorted into a sappy grimace and she nodded once. "You may sit with him - just don't touch him while I do the scans, it can interfere."

I kept my face perfectly neutral when his friend's outbursts reached my ears. A small smirk secured itself upon my face as I turned away from my friends and...his before facing the little toddler. He was staring at my face with slight trepidation and something akin to joy.

"I'm going to sit right next to you, but you have to stay perfectly still for me, got it?" My eyebrow rose at his immediate fury of nodding consent. How did he do that without snapping his neck?

I glanced at Pomfrey. "He's ready."

She nodded and raised her wand.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

Draco POV (here starts the 3rd person!)

Half of the sorry group of "friends" had fallen asleep shortly after Pomfrey left to conclude the outcomes of the scans she had done on Harry. Draco was trying his hardest to not laugh at the sight created by his friends and their so-called 'enemies.'

Weasley was snoring up a storm as he sat against the headboard of a nearby bed with his head to his chest; Draco wasn't anticipating his awakening any time soon. Blaise, surprising Draco and the two very much awake and scheming girls, was curled up in Weasley's lap - with a smile on his face.

Harry was seated next to Draco; his head nodding off slightly before he snapped it up and tried feebly to stay awake. He yawned once before he trudged up to Draco and sat on his lap.

"You can go to sleep." He whispered quietly. Draco blinked when the boy completely nodded off, having realized the boy probably still had 'naptime' what with his age. Draco's brow scrunched slightly. How old was Harry?

"How is he?"

Draco peered over the edge of the stiffening mattress he was on. Granger was sitting on the ground speaking as quietly as two scheming girls could. She had noticed Harry becoming slowly more silent as the time passed and had become worried. Draco sighed exasperatingly and frowned. Here he thought that she was the smartest of Golden Trio. Apparently, it only concerned books. He turned away as he replied. "He's fine; just sleeping."

She sighed in relief and seemingly nodded to herself. Pansy glanced up at him with an amused expression and smiled lightly before reverting her attention to the two sleeping lumps on a log of a bed. She muttered something into Granger's ear. Draco watched them briefly with a stilted smirk. He felt a small twinge of condolence for the boys resting. They might not make it out of the infirmary without their dignity, he thought with a snigger.

Both he and the girls jumped when the door to the infirmary burst open, and a fuming Severus entered with a muttering McGonagall behind him. Pomfrey came out of her office angered at the loud intrusion, papers held tightly in her hand as she spoke to them in hushed tones about keeping quiet.

Too tight if those papers were supposed to have useful information on them about the de-aged, dozing child in his lap. Draco frowned slightly. "Pans. Get the logs up." He whispered harshly. She nodded swiftly and stood up as the trio of professors started to walk over to them; Severus extremely pale - more so than usual, and the other two look as though they were treading on thin ice. Something was wrong, and Draco knew it. His arms instinctively held Hadrian closer to his chest when everyone stopped and stood in a semi-circular shape.

Draco cleared his throat. "So? How far back did Potter go?"

Pomfrey sighed quietly before she spoke. "13 years." She nodded to Hadrian and a small smile graced her features. "All of my tests verified that he was a healthy, though small, three year old."

Draco blinked, then watched everyone else blink before everyone all turned slowly to glimpse the size of Harry. The boy was waking up and yawned widely. He noticed Draco looking down at him and smiled. Draco's brow rose as he spoke again...in a yawn.

"Ha-ahh-llo my Dray." He rubbed his heterochromial eyes and looked at everyone before he frowned slightly and leaned his head towards me. "My Dray! Was' evewb'dy stawin' a' me fow?" He whisper-yelled. Draco sighed quietly.

"Po-Harry, they're not." He shifted the boy. "And please don't call me 'your Dray,' Harry." It was then he noticed Severus...Severus, who had amusement in his eyes and a smirk creeping up towards his face along with a grimace.

"ME. NO'. HAWWY!!!" His face was nearly purple with how red it was from his anger. Then, his face relaxed. "Me Hadwi-Hadrian." He nodded to himself. "'adrian 'Nape."

A confused expression crossed many of the faces in the room. A question repeated itself once again. What did 'Harry' mean? Why did he keep calling himself 'Hadrian...Snape'? Draco frowned. He turned to Blaise. 'I'll ask what he means.' He mouthed. Blaise nodded, and Draco watched the message slowly circle around.

"Hey, Har-Hadrian." The boy snapped his head up; his face beaming with joy.

"Yes, my Dray?"

Draco felt his cheek muscle tick in annoyance. "Could you...um...tell us your last name again?"

The boy's brow furrowed. "Nape." He frowned slightly and huffed in frustration. "'Nape...N-n...Snape." He smiled and nodded at his pronunciation accomplishment.

Draco slowly lifted his head from where he had bent it towards Hadrian. Snape? He turned to a now perfectly sheet white Severus Snape.

Pomfrey touched his arm gently. "Severus-"

He stood up abruptly and stared down. "...Everyone but Malfoy out now." His head snapped up when there was no movement to be heard of. "Now!"

A rustling of robes, the screeching of bed frames, and the sound of hurried footsteps were merely echoes in the room by the time Severus sat down again. He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. Silence soaked into the room like a dry sponge, and even Hadrian seemed to know to be quiet. Draco opened his mouth to speak many times, but his godfather appeared to command the silence with his slumped figure alone. It was a lingering while before anyone spoke anything again.

Pomfrey gently tapped his shoulder. "Severus? Any explanation for your silence would be helpful in the situation. Mr. Malfoy's friends are sure to be standing just outside the door waiting for him." He slowly lifted his head and stared at her with an agonized gaze permeating hers. Draco noticed the soft smile she held as she continued. "Please remember that this situation is quite unnerving for our pupils."

He nodded once and sat up completely. "Bring them back in."

Draco quickly motioned to Blaise and Pansy.

"What's going on?" Pansy whispered harshly.

Draco simply shrugged. Hadrian fidgeted when he shrugged, and Draco moved him back into his chest and held to him firmly; even as he questioned his own motives for being this protective over a Potter!... Snape. He turned towards his godfather again.

Severus waved his wand quickly in a Silencing spell. It was a moment before he spoke. "If any of what I'm about to say leaves this room...I will hunt you down and-"

"Severus!" Pomfrey huffed and swatted his arm. "They do not need to be threatened little bat. behave yourself."

Draco nearly smirked at the nickname. Little bat? Oh, he would be teasing him for that one....maybe.

Severus actually rolled his eyes but continued in a softer tone. "Hadrian." He studied the boy for a moment while the boy's multi-colored eyes stared right back. "What is your mother's name?"

Hadrian literally lit up. "Mummy? Mummy cawn see me 'ow?!" Everyone seemed to flinch at the hopefulness in his eyes. None of them wanted to disappoint him.

"Not yet...we need to know who she is first. Can you tell me?"

He pouted but nodded his head in understanding. "Mummy says it be a secwe'. You pwomise you won' teww?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I promise."

Hadrian was satisfied with his answer and talked while patting Draco's arm. "Mummy's pwetty 'n' nice. We visit Wowmtawiw 'n' Awuntie Wiwy 'n' Ucle Jams a wot." He looked at his hands. "Don' get to see Papa a wot dow. Mummy miss 'im a wot. 'e tewws me abwout 'im when he away fow wowk."

"What is your 'mummy's' name?" Draco mumbled. Hadrian just went on about everything but the answer to Severus' question. Did the kid ever learn to just answer a question?

Hadrian stopped talking for a second. "........Siwius. Mummy's nam's Siwius."

Severus nodded slowly. "Well, that answered that." He stood up while the rest of the group stared at him in couriers confusion. ".......Sirius Black. Any of you know the name?"

"Pfft! Of course, we do. He's Harry's godfather!" Weasley smirked until it faltered. "..or was. Anyway, he was one of the Marauders. Why?"

Draco stared at him for a minute moment, then turned to his own godfather for answers. He wasn't let down.

"Indeed. Black was also...engaged, shall we say, to one Remus Lupin."


	4. Avada Kedavra Green

Draco POV

"Wait!" Granger interrupted. Draco could see the annoyance rising to Severus' face. "What does that have to do with Har-Hadrian's last name though. I thought that was what you were going to answer."

"I was until you so rudely spoke out to the atmosphere. Continuing on," Severus purposefully ignored Granger's now red face. "A long story short, they got pregnant. I was with Lupin, while Lily was with Black during the birth. I...I was never actually able to see their baby seeing as I had to leave..." His right hand gently held his left arm, and everyone understood his unspoken implication. "I found out later that Lupin had named me as one of his godfathers...I received this news the morning of the day before the Potter's were murdered."

Slowly Draco nodded his head in understanding. Blaise, Pansy, and Granger nodded soon after. Weasley stared at him with a befuddled expression.

"I still don't get it. How does that make him have your name?"

"Gosh Ron, pay attention. The Potter's died. Hadrian was probably being babysat by the Potter's on the night they died, which is why Remus went into hiding when Siri-" She paused and glanced at Hadrian before continuing. "Black went to Azkaban...............though now that you say it something doesn't add up.

If Hadrian's parents were still alive, then why was he given to the Dursley's and not his parents or-or even you? Why was his given the name Potter?"

Draco frowned and held the fidgeting child in his lap tighter to his body. It was true. Why was he given to his (now) not-real-family? He and Severus' eyes met and the man sighed.

"That I don't know. I also just figured out who 'Mr. Potter' actually was, in case none of you can recall a few hours ago." He spoke dryly as he studied the group around his being with his expression of a dead fish almost palpable.

Draco noticed the visible swallows from everyone around him. He peered over the edge of his nose to the small bright-eyed, though seemingly confused child. So the mystery was only halfway solved - great. So far they had Hadrian's birth fitted onto the puzzle board, but everything after that is missing. He resisted the urge to sigh heavily. This was becoming something he didn't think anyone wanted to ponder right now.

Pomfrey came into the room followed by a neutral-faced, but distressed McGonagall. She kept glancing up at her friend, then to Hadrian before they stood before the congregated mesh of misfits. McGonagall rang her hands together as Pomfrey began to speak.

"Ehem...Severus as you already know what I am to say, this will simply be a rehitoration." She turned to everyone else. "What I'm about to say will not leave this room, and will not leave the confines of your being, is this understood?" Draco nodded. The way she spoke left no room for argument. "Good. The details pertaining to Mr. Potter's situation show that he is healthy, as I had told you earlier. However, it also brought up arather...difficult subject that we, as Proffessors, have to broach."

"And what would that be?" Pansy placed her chin in her palm as a barlely suppressed (not suppressed at all) bored expression filled out over her face.

Draco shifted as his attention was brought back to Pomfrey. Hadrian hadn't moved very much since he'd taken up residence in his lap. It was a bit disconcerting for him.

"I'm getting to it Miss Parkinson. As you all well known, or at least I should hope so, Mr. Potter lived with muggles after the death of the Potters. What most people don't know, though, is that he was beaten to almost an inch of his life soon after he arrived due to a display of accidental magic." She looked pointedly at Draco now. "Which is quite possibly why he's stayed quiet and still throughout our little 'chat'. He's been too nervous to move about."

The voices that had begun to rise due to the information that had been brought up died down the instant they realized just how quiet little Hadrian had been. He stared up at them frightened and his lower lips trembled.

"Am in twouwble? Cawn 'ee momma now?"

Draco felt his heart clench at the boy's softly spoken words. How could he tell the child that his 'momma' had died years ago?! And that he was under a spell that an idiot did? He shook his head. He realized that he would just have to figure it out as he spoke.

"No, you're not in trouble. We're just trying to figure out who to put you with so you won't get hurt."

Hadrian's cheeks transformed into an angry red before he clutched Draco's robe in his hand tightly and pouted. "Wanna say wif My Dwaco!"

"Oh, that won't be possible, my dear boy. Mr. Malfoy has something else he needs to do." A ragged voice broke in sending shivers down Draco's spine. He knew that voice. "But I have another option for you. You'll like it much better I'm sure. And as I know your relatives are so excited for your return home as you've told me many times, I've decided to send you home early because the potion won't be finished until after summer break anyway." Everyone slowly faced the elderly man with a dark twinkle in his eye; trepidation beginning to settle in their stomachs. Draco even noticed that pale shades the Professors had become, but it was when he glanced at Hadrian that his arms engulfed the boy in a body hug.

His face was paler than ice, and his eyes held the memories of the sparks of a green he'd never wished to see. Avada Ke-.


	5. Hi Mom

Draco POV

Draco sighed heavily as he opened the door to the Malfoy safehouse. A blur sped past him towards the girls and hugged them tightly. He smirked lightly at the girls' expressions upon realizing that it was his mother who was hugging them so tightly.

"Oh thank goodness! We were afraid you wouldn't arrive on time." She smashed the girls' heads together in a painful-seeming hug. Pansy and Hermione were struggling against her iron grip to no avail.

Draco shifted Hadrian from one shoulder to the next as he slowly moved out of the way of the door. He knew what was coming. He nearly broke his form when he saw the girls angry faces upon noticing their friends laughing in extreme amusement.

"Stop laughing!" Pansy was red in the face, which inevitably didn't help her situation in the least.

"Yeah, it's not that funny! Would you be laughing if you were in our situation?!"

His mother frowned slightly as she lightened up on her 'hug'. "I resent that remark. You both enjoyed that - don't deny it."

Draco chuckled as they entered the house; humming in thought. They had two seconds left...

"Cissa? Cissa! Are they here yet? You just left me in the middle of-" His dad turned the corner; his face beginning to beam when he saw them. Confused faces crossed each of the two Trios faces (except for Draco and Hadrian of course). They stood in silence for a moment.

"Why is he smiling at us..." Weasley swished his hands nervously.

Blaise shrugged and moved towards the dark silver and black couch settled in the living room. "I don't think I've ever seen him sm-" His speech cut off from the tumultuous movement of Ron crashing into him from the force of Lord Malfoy's hug...body hug.

Draco couldn't hold in his laughter anymore at that point. His shaking woke the boy in his arms, who mumbled and clutched his shirt tightly before relaxing them, but only barely. "Mine D-dwaco.." He yawned and leaned his head against his guardian. "Whar we?"

Draco bent his head unnoticeably and spoke quietly into Hadrian's little ear. "We're at my parent's house. Far, far away from-"

"Draco darling? Did you hear me?"

He snapped his head up and glanced at the group staring at him. "No...sorry. I was about to explain where we were to this sleeping bundle that I'm currently holding." Hadrian somehow caught on to the sarcastic bit at the end and thumped his chest with a small fist and an annoyed expression. Draco frowned slightly. "Don't pout. I will put you down." Chuckles filled the room at the horrified look that graced the little boy's face.

"As I was saying, your message was very vague. What exactly happened at school two days ago?"

Draco exchanged glances with his friends (both new and old). They nodded solemnly. Draco turned to his parents. "It's a long story. You might want to sit down. When everyone was seated comfortably on the couches he began his recollection starting from that moment.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

All the strength in the world couldn't have pulled Hadrian (finally said it right!) out of Draco's black silk-clad, pale arms. They were clenched around the small boy like a vise. Draco was never more thankful for his friends than at that moment (and ok maybe - maybe the Golden Trio wasn't too bad either) as they surrounded the two of them from the watchful eyes of the Headmaster. The dual-eyed child shook in his arms, and Draco glanced at the professors in front of them; Severus specifically.

Severus was rapidly becoming more and more white as the seconds ticked by. He had glanced at Hadrian with widening eyes before slyly moving in front of Hadrian and Draco. Run he mouthed before reciting a fog-inducing spell.


	6. We're Running From The Wizard

Draco Pov (ish)

Draco wrapped his arms around Hadrian and jumped off the springy bed. And then he was falling...with Hadrian still in his arms...out the nearby window. Pansy and - Weasel! had promptly shoved him out the window upon hearing Severus shout run. Then, to make sure he felt better about the situation, they hopped out as well. At this moment Draco wanted to strangle them all.

"Are you all crazy!" Draco was seething, Harry was somehow sitting on his stomach, and they were all still falling! "We're all going to die because of-"

"Oh do shut up. We're fine." Mud-Granger said rolling her eyes. She was also standing in the air? "If you haven't noticed, we aren't falling anymore, I'm holding all of up with Pansy."

Draco dragged his eyes to Pansy. "I didn't know you two were so close." He muttered with the enthusiasm of Blaise on a shopping trip. In other words, none. Hadrian cocked his head before giggling. How any of that was funny, Draco would never know.

Pansy simply smiled. "We've been friends for a while now. Did you not notice?" She faced Granger with a smirk. "We must be better actors than they thought." The smirk fell from her face when loud crashing was heard above them.

"We need to move." Both Blaise and Weasel..ey muttered in synch. The girls nodded and moved them away from the semi-tower. Hadrian laughed joyfully at the fast movement when the wind scattered through his hair. Draco nearly smiled - nearly.

"Wookie Dwaco! 'is fa-fa-face 's so w-red!" Hadrian's giggles suddenly faded, and his head lodged itself in the crook of Draco's neck. "My Dwaco...'e's comin' ober."

The boys glanced back at the raging wizard who pursued them before nodding at the girls. They sped up and before Draco could say anything they huddled around Hadrian and himself. His face became pink. "What are all of you doing?"

"Portkey," Pansy muttered searching in her robe for the object. She muttered a curse under her breath after a moment. "Blaise who'd I give the charm to?"

Blaise's blood siphoned from his face as he turned to the culprit. "H-Hadrian." The boy peered up at him and whimpered.

"PUT THE BOY DOWN! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SNAKES!" A voice like thunder shattered the air around them.

Draco's eyes widened. "The wards..." He was never able to finish his sentence. As soon as he spoke the first two, a pinching sensation twisted in his stomach. Then it went dark around the corners of his vision. The last thing he saw was their roaring Headmaster before his vision went dark.

.

.

.

For a minute or so anyway. He snapped up and studied his surrounding. He didn't recognize the dark, cool,...wet room - cavern at all. Where are we?

"For your information, we are in the Chamber, though it's probably the last place I wanted to ever be. Ever." Granger muttered as she rose off the floor slowly.

"Safe 'ere."

Draco snapped his head to the small figure in his lap and sighed in relief. He had never appreciated Accidental-Magic as much as he did right then. He (didn't) hug the boy tighter and rose off the floor as well. "Are the others awake yet?"

"Hey now! We aren't some sidekick!...or other things." Weasley shouted before faltering. "Besides, it's not safe here. And - I can't believe I'm saying this - we need to leave Hogwarts."

"Is safe 'ere! Pwetty helwp us." Hadrian nodded to himself and snuggled once more into Draco's shoulder. Draco couldn't contain his blush now. Pansy just grinned. No words were needed.

"Who is 'Pretty'?"

"That would be me."

All five students jumped. A ghost-like spirit hovered in front of them with a sly smile touching her full lips. Her smile widened at their shocked faces.

"There's no need to be so shocked," she mused. "Or surprised. You simply need to follow me-" A clatter above them resounded in the room. "But we need to hurry. Quickly, follow me." She turned and flew away, not waiting to see if they followed her. They did. They raced after her, Draco clung to Hadrian and stayed in the middle of their group. Whatever lived down there must be huge! The tunnels were ginormous if that counted for anything.

They stopped abruptly when the tunnel ended and they smashed into it, hard. Draco saw red. "Oi! Where on Earth did you take us?!"

The spirit smiled. "The Forest. You should know it. The Forbidden one." She then pushed against the wall, which promptly vanished and gave way to the Forbidden Forest which lay not twenty feet from where they stood. They raced forward thanking her and not looking back.

"Good luck, my students. Stay safe." Draco heard the softly spoken words as she solidified the wall once more. He nodded before he followed the duos ahead of him. Thanks, Hogwarts. They entered the forest just as the Headmaster opened the door to the courtyard near the forest, their figures no longer in sight.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>


	7. The Terrible Wizard Of Hog(warts)

Draco Povish

They'd been running through the forest in random patterns and zig-zags for the past few hours or so, and Draco was beginning to think no one was following them anymore at that point. He slowed his racing down to a trot before stopping completely.

"Everyone stop. We're taking a break for a few moments." Draco shifted the wiggling boy in his arms and glanced around as the two duos ambled over.

"What was that all about?!"

The entire group turned to the frizzy-bushy-poofy? haired girl. Her red face confused and aggravated. She threw her arms in the air as she glared at Weasley, who only raised his forearms in defence against her sudden wrath.

"Well?!"

Draco shook his head and looked to Blaise and Pansy, but they were both shrugging and shaking their heads. What had made the Headmaster like that? Why did he attack them? He sat down heavily on the ground and cradled Hadrian in his arms.

"As I said earlier, let's take a break-" He tried to see the skylight through the thick branches and sighed. "And possibly find somewhere to sleep safely before we continue tomorrow."

"Continue what tomorrow? Classes? Kind of too late to go back now that we have a crazy old guy after us." Weasley frowned deeply as he spoke into the growing dim.

Pansy graced the redhead with a slap on the head. "The trip to the safehouse." She stared him dead in the eyes. "Unless you want to be the one to get your best friend killed?" Weasley stayed silent but scowled at her all the same.

"Sw-sleep now?"

Draco returned his attention to his tot and (strugglingly) stood up. "Pair yourselves up and find a spot for the night. Stay alert and with someone, but not too close to another group." His smirked. "We don't need anything to happen upon us while in sleep." That said he walked away from the now arguing teens and farther into the dark forest.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

He passed many good spots, just not good enough. Draco sighed and shifted Hadrian. He shook his sleeping arm and rocked the boy back to sleep when he stirred. "I know. Hang on, I'll find us a spot, Tater Tot."

Finding a hollow tree ten minutes later, Draco settled into the very uncomfortable, but safe, tree. Trepidation curled into a knot in his stomach until he heard loud snores from a small distance away. Hugging Hadrian closer, Draco finally let his eyes close and sleep take over his senses.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

An appalling scream snapped Draco awake. Sunlight streamed through the crack he had been sleeping in with Hadri-where was Hadrian? He jumped up and out of the tree and looked around the area frantically.

"Hadrian?!"

Draco searched with his eyes once more before turning and looking around the tree they had slept in earlier. "Hadri-" He voice caught in his throat when he finally sighted him.

There were big, gloopy tears filling the Tot's eyes as he struggled in the hold of the man holding him tightly. Dumbledore's hold.


End file.
